


Shut Your Mouth

by sisabet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fuck Westeros, No one loses an ear onscreen in this vid but I wanted to do it, POV Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne Appreciation, Ser Brienne, She Knows a Lot of People, Try Not to Panic, fuck D&D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: And the world spins byWith everybody moaningPissing, bitching and everyone is shittingOn their friendsOn their loveOn their oathsOn their honourOn their gravesOut their mouthsAnd their words say nothing
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 34





	Shut Your Mouth

Song by Garbage

[download mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-GoT-Shut_Your_Mouth.m4v)

[direct youtube link](https://youtu.be/zpCaBJxNnt4)


End file.
